


The Exception

by texting_fangirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Lucifer - Freeform, Season 5 SPN, rewritten
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-09-07 07:49:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8789620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/texting_fangirl/pseuds/texting_fangirl
Summary: Set in the dark times before the Season 5 finale,Lucifer walks the earth again.Meeting him had been an accident, hadn't it?Getting to know him had been time consuming but also interesting.Turning his thoughts and making the Devil take a second guess about humanity hadn't been your intend.And yet...





	1. First thoughts

Lucifer despised them.

His anger towards the human race was an eternal flame inside him, burning away for unimaginable lengths of time now, never flickering, never dimming, everlasting bright and powerful as his brilliant wings.  
Humans were nothing compared to his kind; they were flawed before their first appearance on the earth’s surface.  
No other species his father had brought to life had developed such self-hatred, such difficulties to live with themselves and so, so much suffering.

His face was a mask of annoyance and anger every time he saw the destruction, heard the massive whining about the smallest disturbances they caused by themselves and noticed the constant fighting for dominance about each other.  
They were a plague for the beautiful earth his father had made, they destroyed the gift given to them and so many other species and they couldn’t see the beauty in it all.  
They were nothing compared to him, his brothers and sisters.

 

Now, as he walked the earth once again after so many, many years kept in the darkness of Hell and bound in his cage, he enjoyed seeing these humans break ever so often under pressure created in their heads.  
It amused him when they thought death was the only way to end their misery and decided to climb buildings he could have easily overshadowed in his true form.  
It pulled his lips back in macabre joy when they stepped over the edge and fell back to earth like a lifeless stone whereas his siblings and he would have soared high in the sky, beyond the clouds and further than the stars.  
It sparked in the essence of himself, his soul, every time one of these pesky creatures hit the ground, another life wasted, another life ended, another soul torn between Heaven and Hell until they ultimately settled in one place.

He wasn’t as foolish to believe he knew everything, alas, the humans came up with ridiculous ways to try to save themselves or another; pretentious ‘rules’ to bind others to their will and way of life.  
When he met you, your existence surprised him and caught his curiosity at the same time.  
He had watched humans before, mostly to his amusement, had manipulated them from time to time until they would, without knowing better, pick a fight and helplessly yell like babies, but you...  
The brothers Winchester who watched over you like guards had been an itch out of reach ever since Lilith had freed him, so him crossing paths with you had been bound to happen.  
It hit him more than he would’ve liked to admit.

 

The existence of something so intricate, so finely woven as your soul, so carefully crafted as your body and so fascinating as your mind had seldom come to his eyes, and despite his knowledge that some humans’ souls could achieve a greatness comparable to one of his youngest siblings, he hadn’t fully expected the lenghts to what this meant.  
When he met you, he questioned himself for the first time if he really hated the human race or just his father for creating it, for asking of him to bow to it and love them more than his father.  
He didn’t know a simple human could be like this, like you were.


	2. Me or them?

“______, just-“ Cough. “The –knife... kill him!” Dean spat out, the air from his lungs hindered to leave his body by an invisible force that pinned the hunter against the wall, well above ground and without a way for him to escape his fate. His hands nevertheless tried to pry away whatever it was that was holding on to him, his feet swinging, banging against the wall he was pushed up to.

Panic and fear made it difficult for you to breathe and your whole body began to shake as your eyes left Dean on the wall and moved over to where the gleaming silver of the blade was blinking between the rubble of the ground. Castiel had let go of it after his older Brother had smacked him and the younger hunter next to Dean on the wall, and now it was there, just out of reach for the hunters.

Your view dashed to the angel on the wall, then to Lucifer and back to Castiel. He gave a small nod.

It seemed absurd that Lucifer, who was still piercing the brothers with looks, wouldn’t stop you from claiming the knife. You wondered why you weren’t bound already as well.  
Not following that train of thought, your body lunged forward, toppled over and crashed down on the blade. Fingers searched for it in a frenzy, closed around the cold metal. You lifted your head.

Lucifer, now his divided attention between the others and you, watched your movements with his head slightly angled. He seemed to be amused by your petty attempts to follow the orders Dean had given.  
“Now, now, we don’t want you to get hurt on that angel blade, do we?” He said, voice smooth like velvet. His words seemed to glide over your skin like a trail of water, and through the haze of fear it took a while for you to understand what he had said.

You braced yourself for the inevitable hit of your back against the wall.

But it didn’t happen.

His eyes were bottomless as he looked at you fully, hand still stretched out to keep his puppets on the wall.

The vessel he was possessing was wearing away, a small patch of chalky skin flaked off like snow and left behind a spot of angry red. The eyes that watched you were blue, but you thought you saw something brighter moving within them.

He tilted his head further, and now it almost looked like there was uncertainty mixing in between his pride and annoyance; proof that your actions weren’t as predictable as he had thought them to be.


	3. Meeting you had been an accident

The two of you had met weeks earlier as the Winchesters had been on a trail of something that had scavenged through towns and left the occupants of the hastily plundered houses dead behind.

You had stumbled into him, his chest like a wall of bricks; got thrown off-balance and tumbled towards ground. He had been too astonished by your appearance to do anything but stand there.   
For one, he hadn’t sensed you coming like he usually could and more importantly second, the light your soul had given off had been slightly different from those of the other souls he had seen. Not much, but the difference had been great enough to be noticed.  
After a quietly mumbled “Terribly sorry!” you had been off again, running after something that had momentarily left his mind.  
He turned to look after you and was left speechless for reasons he could not fully grasp.

After deciding it was worth his time to go after his newfound curiosity in the antics of humans once again, he kept an eye on you. Standing over your resting place at night and watching the light of your soul fluctuate with the dreams your mind came up with became a loved activity of his. Sometimes he even gently placed a hand on your forehead and tapped into the stream of pictures, emotions and memories flowing through your different working mind.  
He had felt a small pull, barely noticeable, when your dream had included him and he had been so bold as to slip into these dreams and watch.

At first, Lucifer had kept his distance in the waking hours, the interest in such a peculiar human just out of spite, but after you had parted with the Winchesters over a heated argument with the older brother he had begun to trickle into your life more actively.  
Seeing how you dealt with your work and how your soul shone at night had been intriguing him to test your patience with him.  
He had played his game with you, appearing as a mere hallucination to you and studying your various reactions to his small vulgarities like repeatedly waking you up several times during naps, pestering during work on cases and brawling about good old times whenever you sat down in a bar to grab a drink.

At some point you had realized who he was and wondered why in his father’s name he was acting like this, but it didn’t occur to you to call Sam and Dean about the matter.  
Since you could walk right through him whenever he was in the way you thought it was your mind playing tricks on you, finally having enough of the supernatural things you encountered from day to day.  
Occasionally you would talk to him whenever nobody else was around; and Lucifer was fascinated by your person.  
His nearly constant pestering mostly fell on deaf ears, not a single mean words ever crossed your lips; at most a level 5 death stare.  
That didn’t mean you couldn’t swear like a sailor if the occasion arose, but towards your ‘hallucination’ you had been always been rather kind and thoughtful since it most likely resonated from your own head.

At some point you had jokingly called him ‘Morning Star’ without him intentionally revealing who he was. Having been caught off guard he had only quirked an eyebrow at the mention of this old nickname and waited with crossed arms for an explanation.

“That’s your other name, isn’t it? Lucifer, the morning star?” You watched him while you stuffed dirty clothes into the washing machine.  
“Well. Some call me that.” The nostalgia that had washed over him had caused him to disappear for the day.

After that his feelings about his experiment with you had shuffled and rearranged themselves. He still wanted to know how far he could push you until you’d snap, wanted to know how far he could go until you’d break, but then again, he didn’t.  
He couldn’t explain it.

Maybe he didn’t want to.  
Even if he would have never admit it, the devil had grown fond of you.


	4. Them or me?

Now, standing on shaking knees, the knife between your hands and pointing towards his chest, a hint of disbelief washed over his face. 

His eyes narrowed but he still took no action to prevent further movement of yours. Instead, his lips tried to form words but no sound left his body.  
The tip of the knife began to tremble more and it got difficult to continue holding it up. You blinked a few times but the excess water in your eyes didn’t dissolve and blurred your view more and more.  
With a deep breath you fought back the tears and steadied your form.

“______...” Lucifer said, pity in his voice.  
Dean found his voice again. “Kill him, ______! Ki-“   
He got cut off quickly and coughed horribly as Lucifer twisted his hand and left the hunter hanging from only his throat now without other support against the wall.  
The angel in front of you didn’t see how you silently approached him, but was painfully aware of your body as a sharp, cold thing softly pushed into the skin beneath his chin.  
“Release them.” Your calm voice ordered.

It shook Lucifer’s soul to hear those words combined with that action.  
“What are you doing...” He mumbled, turning his head to see your face but only got a glance.  
The pressure on the knife got more intense and it began to damage the vessel.  
“Now.”   
With a small voice that Dean couldn’t have heard you added: “Please.”  
After another heartbeat that seemed to last eternity, the figures dropped from the wall.  
Castiel reached out and, with a flutter of wings, the brothers were gone.  
You breathed out.  
The knife dropped.

Before it hit the floor with a loud clanging Lucifer had turned around and wrapped his arm around your back, a hand in your hair and pulling your head back, exposing your neck.  
The other hand grabbed a handful of fabric from your shoulder and held you in place.  
“Why did you do that?” His voice was dangerously calm, his cold breath gently blowing on the presented skin.  
You only shook your head, unable to put in words what had made you act like you did. The water formed tears at the close proximity to death your soul sensed.  
Lucifer snarled and moved closer to your face, chest moving with deep breath.

“Let me show you why.” You whispered and before he could object you placed two fingers on his temple.  
His vision parted between the physical world and the memories piled up behind your actions, emotions tightly woven through them.

The strong sense of family and belonging together, silent happiness and the feeling of being complete lingered as the pictures faded.

His breathing staggered, his grip on you loosened and he began to wheeze.  
Swallowing didn’t keep the tears at bay anymore and they began their journey down your cheeks.  
“I would never hurt you. You belong to my family now too.” You pressed out, while Lucifer’s face contorted in sadness mixed with fear.  
His forehead met your chest, right below your throat. Hairs tickled your chin as you stared into the empty space behind his head for a few seconds after lowering your view on the back of his neck. His hands had fallen to your sides and fingers crumbled the fabric there.

“Why do you humans feel so deeply.” He breathed out. He lifted his head and looked at you with wonder in his eyes.  
You shook your head and looked down into his face, unable to answer.

 

The magic of the moment was broken when wings fluttered and the deep voice of Castiel wafted through the air.  
“_______ are you-“ He stopped dead in his tracks upon the sight of your connected bodies.  
Lucifer’s shoulders tightened and he stood upright.   
“Little brother.” He looked over to Cas. “Leave her in my care.”   
They seemed to have a silent conversation.  
Cas looked from Lucifer to you, and concern strained his features.  
“Do you want to stay, _______?” Disbelief made Castiel’s voice heavy.  
You answered "Yes" with a shaking voice.  
“I... understand. If you ever need me...” He left the sentence hanging in the air, turned around after another heartbeat and was gone.  
The archangel turned back towards you, and his face softened again.

A strong headache pulsated through your temples. The pain was intensely concentrated, rendered your vision to a small stripe of red and pressed your head downwards.  
After a breathless moment filled with the thundering of your heartbeat a pair of cool fingers touched your forehead, soothing the pain. You collapsed forward into his embrace, head placing on his shoulder, knees getting weaker.  
“It’s too much...” You whispered, the tension of the past weeks leaving your body at last.  
His hands held you tightly as the sensation of large wings unfolding sent a shiver down you back, and the scent of burned wood, pine needles and fresh air briefly surrounded you as he carried you away.

Moments later the sound of waves filled your ears and salty air your nose, instantly calming you down.  
The sun set at the horizon, and you watched birds flying towards it. With every breath more of what appeared to be a problem before thinned into nothingness.  
Sand got into your shoes.  
“Thank you.” You whispered, the salt in the air making your eyes glossy again.  
As Lucifer silently watched your face, you added: “For letting me life. For befriending me. For everything.”  
You pryed yourself away from the mesmerizing colours and looked at his face.

He felt the appreciation you radiated, the deep affection.  
His own appreciation walled up, twisted and then displayed as a smile.

You turned towards the ocean again and relished in the calm mood.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first part of the rewritten version of "Lucifer x Reader - Exception";  
> the original can be found on my deviantArt account ClaraGryffon.
> 
> I do hope you liked it :)


End file.
